postalfandomcom-20200213-history
A Week in Paradise
A Week In Paradise (AWP for short) is a third party modification for POSTAL 2, released on September 25th 2007. The latest version is 1.3. In order for it to be played, a copy of Apocalypse Weekend is also required due to the features imported from that game. Due to the high praise the mod received, it was later officially shipped by RWS in a bundle called the Fudge Pack. Description AWP combines both POSTAL 2 and Apocalypse Weekend together, thus giving the player access to the Apocalypse Weekend weapons whilst playing the base game and allowing one to play through the whole "week" as a single campaign. Features * Weapons from other mods such as Eternal Damnation and M@DJ@cK@L's mods are ported in and placed in various areas of POSTAL 2. * Civilians now have more models, as well as accessories such as handbags and hats. * Police are much tougher and sport deadlier weapons. * Police Radio allow the player to listen to cop chatter. * Extra gore on top of Apocalypse Weekend has also been implemented, with the ability to expose internal organs and hack off more body parts. * Two new difficulties have been added: Nightmare Mode and Really Fucking Hard! School Daze Main Article: School Daze There is also two additional areas, Crossroads and School Daze which allows an extra errand on Tuesday and switches the Voting errand to the School map. Arcade Games Most of the arcades are now playable as mini-games. Naturally you need tokens (a new item exclusive to AWP) to play. * Fag Hunter * Immoral Kombat * Coin Gobbler * Teen Sniper History AWP was developed and released by Resurrection Studios under the anger of Apocalypse Weekend, the 2nd official POSTAL 2 expansion. While it was called an expansion, many fans of the series and the AWP developers themselves stated that it was not, as it didn't add anything to the original game and was rather a "sub-sequel" in the series. The new weapons and extra gore featured in the expansion were not available to use and implement in the base game without extensive modding and file swapping. Originally developed under the name AW7 (Apocalypse Weekend 7), it imported the Apocalypse Weekend features such as the extra gore and weapons over to the original, as well as the two extra days; making the two games a seamless, single experience. As many more features were introduced, AW7 was renamed and finalised to AWP (A Week In Paradise). Steam version Main Article: POSTAL 2 Complete On December 13 2013, a modified version of A Week in Paradise was officially added to POSTAL 2 Complete as a game mode, but lacks some Eternal Damnation content, all M@DJ@cK@L content, the arcade mini-games, and the School Daze map/mission. A Week in Paradise Forever On February 13th 2018, a user by the name of "Devairment" made a mod called "A Week In Paradise Forever" for POSTAL 2 Complete. This restores the missing content with additional bug fixes and improvements to the original mod (i.e. fewer crashes). In addition, this mod restores some vanilla content from the original Share The Pain copy of POSTAL 2 such as the original placement of the viewmodels, some of the original vanilla HUD icons, and restores some of the arcade textures such as the "Fag Hunter" and "Teen Sniper". A Week In Paradise Forever was last updated on September 19th 2018 (see the pinned discussion in the discussions section of the Workshop page for more details about the latest update). Trivia *Dogs can no longer fetch weapons or human heads in this mod, although they can still be fed and befriended. The Steam and Forever Editions do not have this problem. *The original mod is very buggy, even the latest available version. Due to this, the game may frequently crash when too many events happen that chew up the game's memory, such as many bomb explosions going off at once, or too many toxic clouds from weapons are active. Even too many weapons or dead people can crash the game sometimes. *This mod is the only one to include playable arcade games, as the "Zombies Ate My Neighbors" arcade game in Eternal Damnation does not load properly. External Links * Moddb page for AWP * AWP Steam workshop page for AWP Forever Category:Mods